¿Amor Inestable?
by Schyto
Summary: Se cuentan las aventuras y desventuras amorosas de una chica normal, común y corriente, que cualquiera de nosotrAs deseariamos ser.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Eh.. Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic, así que bueno :3.. _**_

* * *

_**Schyto**_

**Esta es la historia de Melissa, una humana común y corriente, pero realmente afortunada, tu sólo imagina que eres ella, y vive todas sus aventuras.. y desventuras.**

* * *

**_Melissa_**

_Llevo una vida realmente aburrida, todos los días es la misma rutina, Levantarse, Comer, Estudiar, Comer y Dormir.._

_nunca me pasa nada interesante.._

* * *

**_Melissa_**

_Aquel día fue diferente,una amiga me había retado a seguir las instrucciones de una página web, bueno, a intentarlo, a ver que sucede.._

* * *

**_Schyto_**

_Bla.. Bla.. Bla.._

-Bien, parece simple, veamos.. ojalá que sea cierto..- _Dijo ella mientras cargaba una bolsa que parecía tener ropa y algo de comida._

_Las instrucciones eran simples, ir a la esquina de una pared, dibujar de manera simétrica e invertida una ''Cara de Phill'' y luego juntar las dos paredes de manera que la cara quedase completa, mientras recitaba unos versos que parecían estar en latín, la verdad, no estoy muy segura.._

_Melissa siguió las instrucciones al pie de la letra, pero al parecer, nada sucedía, esperó unos 30 minutos, pero nada, se notaba que estaba algo decepcionada y angustiada._

-Vaya.. lo sabía, no funciona.. Supongo que no se puede creer en todo lo que se lee..- _Dijo, mientras se daba la vuelta, y en ese mismo instante el sonido de una fuerte ventisca invadió la habitación, ella volvió a voltearse. _

_No lo podía creer, realmente había funcionado, ahí se hallaba un enorme circuló color turquesa, que brillaba de manera descontrolada, y al otro lado, podía verse, lo que parecía un bosque._

_Ella entró, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de dejar su vida aburrida atrás.._

* * *

**_Melissa_**

_Oh, sorprendente, si funcionó, y eso que tenía todas mis esperanzas perdidas* pensé, me encuentro en un bosque, en medio de lo que parece ser un camino, empecé a caminar.. [:D]_

_Vaya, ya llevo media hora caminando y nada, solo más camino [T-T], caminé otro largo rato, y al fin podía divisar algo que no fueran árboles, césped o cosas como esas, me encontraba frente a un enorme reino. [*-*]_

_Entré.. Que grande es, al menos en comparación con lo que yo conozco como ''Tamaño normal'', y eso es.. ¿Gente de dulce? Uh, genial, supongo que estoy en un reino dulce, gobernado por un rey y una reina dulce, poblado por habitantes dulces [xD]_

_La gentecita rara solo se me queda viendo ¿Acaso quieren una foto o algo así? Ahh,. ahora mismo me dirijo al castillo gigante que está un poco más adelante, uno de los hombres de dulce salió corriendo hacia allá cuando me vio._

_Llegué al castillo, e inmediatamente las puertas se abrieron, y de ahí vi salir a un.. Hombre rosado, wow.. él se dirigió hacia mí y empezó a hablarme._

-Hola señorita, Disculpe, parece que jamás la había visto por aquí- _Me dijo educadamente_

-Eso se debe que que jamás he estado por aquí, a excepción de ahora-_ Le respondí, mi madre me enseñó bien cómo hablar con desconocidos sospechosos, aunque no me dijo nada de Guapos adolescentes rosados._

-Está bien, en ese caso.. ¿Me podría decir su nombre por favor?- _Me preguntó de manera amable_

-Umm.. Melissa, pero me puedes decir Mel o algo así-_Le dije algo dudosa_

-Ok, me presento, mi nombre es Gumball, el Princípe Gumball, y Gobierno el Dulce Reino junto con mi hermana La Dulce Princesa, Bonnibel-_ Me dijo_

_Oh, un princípe, genial.. _

-Bueno, supongo que no tienes donde quedarte, si gustas, puedes hospedarte aquí en el Castillo- _Me ofreció.. Un princípe muy humilde y bondadoso.._

_- _E-está bien- _Le respondí, él tomó mi mano y me condujo por todo el castillo, hasta que llegamos a lo que parecía ser mi habitación, era muy grande.. comparada con la mia, aunque era toda rosa, tenía una gran ventana en la pared de al frente, y en el lado derecho estaba una gran cama de colchón blanco y sábanas fucsia, a mí en lo personal, no me gustaba mucho el rosa, pero no podía reclamarle y quejarme de algo tan insignificante._

-Bueno.. quiero preguntarte algo.. ¿Me podrías decir que especie eres?-_ me preguntó, no entendí muy bien la pregunta, no es una pregunta normal en un tema de conversación, pero aún así, le respondí._

-Emm.. Soy una humana.. Supongo-_Le dije extrañada.. El quedó sorprendido con mi respuesta, lo supe por la cara de tonto que hizo al escucharla_

-¿Puedo saber a que se debe tu sorpresa?- _Le pregunté_

-Oh, no es nada.. verás, me sorprende que seas humana ya que aquí en AaOo(Supongamos que los continentes se juntaron) nadamás hay dos humanos, Finn, y su hermana Fionna, los demás somos mutaciones, resultado de ''La Guerra de Los Champiñones'', también hay cuatro vampiros.. Marceline, Marshall Lee, y sus padres-_ Me dijo, yo quedé mucho más sorprendida que él._

-Entonces.. ¿Me podrías decir cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- _Me preguntó_

_Por supuesto, yo le conté todo sobre cómo llegué ahí.. Otra sorpresa más, al parecer el no sabía de la existencia de otras dimensiones diferentes a ésta, aunque sí tenía sus respectivas dudas_

-.. Y así fue como llegué aquí-_ Le conté_

-Guau, es genial, Deberiamos hacer una fiesta para celebrar de AaOo tiene una nueva habitante, y humana, Finn y Fionna se pondrán muy felices, haré que sea una sorpresa, Oh, y disculpa no haberte presentado a Bonnibel, pero está de viaje con Fionna, Anda.. veo que no traes ningún vestido para la fiesta así que mañana crearé uno para tí, Huy, mira, ya se hizo tarde.. será mejor que duermas.. ¡Oh si y mañana tambien vamos a..!-_ Él no terminó su frase, yo ya estaba profundamente dormida.._

* * *

**_Prince Gumball_**

_Vaya.. Que hermosa se ve ella dormida* pensé_

_-_Buenas noches.. Melissa-_ Dije mientras le daba un cálido beso en la mejilla_

* * *

**_Y así concluye, en el próximo episodio veremos cómo un pequeño error puede causar un gran problema.. o no._**


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Schyto**_

**Disculpen si no es muy largo y eso.. pero es que todo se me ocurre en un día así que no me gusta dejarlo para después, porque se me olvida :c**

* * *

_**Melissa**_

_Uhm.. ya amaneció.. al parecer el príncipe Gumball me estaba diciendo algo anoche y me quedé dormida.. debo disculparme con él* Pensé, Me levanté me puse mis zapatillas y me dispuse a salir de la habitación y buscar a Gumball, aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de donde podría estar.. También debería preguntarle donde está el baño, ayer ni siquiera me cambié para dormir, estaba exhausta._

_Seguía con mis pensamientos hasta que la puerta se abrió_

-Buenos días Mel- _Dijo el príncipe -_¿Cómo amaneces?- _Me preguntó_

_Vaya, ese sí que era un chico educado, como esos que mencionaba mi hermana siempre que la veía.. ''Educado esto, humilde aquello, bondadoso y amable bla bla bla.''_

_-_Bien, gracias ¿y tu?, Sabes.. No es necesario que te andes con formalidades conmigo, ya somos amigos ¿Cierto?- _Dije esto, y él se sonrojó un poco, y yo, al notarlo, también._

_-_Um.. ok, estoy bien, gracias, oye.. ¿Tienes hambre?-_Me preguntó_

_-_Si.. un poco, Oh , por cierto, perdón por dejarte hablando solo anoche, es que estaba realmente cansada.. y, esto.. ¿Cuándo podría darme una ducha?-_Me disculpé y le pregunté_

_-_Je je, no te preocupes, bueno.. el baño está al final del pasillo, y luego puedes bajar al comedor para desayunar-_Me dijo amablemente_

_Yo, por supuesto, me llevé mi ropa y fui directamente al baño, no me costó mucho encontrarlo, entré y me desvestí, me senté en la tina y abrí el grifo, el agua estaba tibia, tomé rápidamente el baño, ya que estaba hambrienta, me vestí, seque mi cabello y bajé a desayunar, el príncipe ya estaba sentado, me senté junto a él mientras intentaba recordar las normas de etiqueta que me había enseñado mi padre, aunque me resultaba imposible.._

-¿Se te dificulta?, no te preocupes, sólo es pan, muérdelo como quieras-_ Me dijo.. vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que era pan_

_Terminado el desayuno, Gumball me explicó todo lo que me había dicho la noche anterior, vaya, a veces puede hablar como una auténtica chica, aunque eso no importa, según, la fiesta sería en una semana, yo no estaba realmente interesada en eso, pero supuse que me ayudaría a entablar amistades o algo así.. aunque quizá me conseguiría algunos enemigos, él estaba emocionado, sobre todo por mi vestido, quizá sea por que quiere tomar mis medidas.. o quizá eso sea parte de mi perversa imaginación._

_Él me llevó directamente al laboratorio, que para mí parecía mas uno de esos lugares donde las brujas mezclan pócimas, tomó mis medidas con su cara casi tan roja como un tomate.. aunque no más que la mía, y empezó a mezclar tubos de ensayo y eso, me extrañó al ver que todos eran rosa, yo no quería un vestido rosa, me desagradaba completamente esa idea, así que vi uno de color negro.. seguramente todos eran colores, así que no sucedía nada si le agregaba ese.._

_Se lo agregué mientras él estaba volteado buscando otro ingrediente, nada malo podía pasar solo porque el vestido fuese ligeramente más oscuro, o al menos eso pensé yo._

_La fórmula estaba lista, él me indicó que sólo debía untarlo en todo mi cuerpo por la noche, y al día siguiente tendría un bonito vestido puesto_

-Pero.. ¿No se arrugará o algo así?-_Le pregunté, él, sólo negó con la cabeza, bueno.. no podía esperar a ver mi vestido, que seguramente sería hermoso._

_Pasó el día, yo estaba completamente ansiosa para que se hiciera de noche_

-Bien, te dejo sola para que puedas proceder con el plan-_ Me dijo, habíamos pasado todo el día leyendo juntos, aún no había salido de ese castillo desde que entré, pero en fin, no era momento para discutir eso, me empapé del líquido en todo el cuerpo, afortunadamente no era pegajoso ni olía mal, estaba totalmente somnolienta, así que me dormí rápidamente_

* * *

**_Melissa_**

_Desperté, ya estaba lista, fui a la habitación del príncipe(ya sabía donde quedaba porque habían pasado todo el día leyendo ahí, ya que él pensó que sería mas confortable que en la biblioteca) al parecer aún estaba dormido, acaricie su chicloso cabello y le dí una mordida, el se despertó, y se sonrojó, y.. yo tuve la misma reacción. el aún estaba medio dormido._

_-¿_M-mel..?, Buenos días- _Dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos_

-Buenos días Gumball-_ Le respondí con una cálida sonrisa.. aunque el puso cara de tonto otra vez._

-¡¿Mel?!, ¿Tienes 10 años?- _Dijo mientras me veía, quizá aún andaba medio dormido o algo así_

-¿Que?, ¿Dormiste bien Gumball?- _Le pregunté_

-E-espera..-_ Me dijo.. unos minutos después me mostró un espejo, No lo podía creer, era la misma yo de hace 6 años, esas enormes mejillas sonrosadas eran inconfundibles, dí un gran salto al ver mi imagen de 10 años_

-¿No es un espejo mágico cierto?- _Dije aterrada_

-No, Mel.. Espera.. no vertiste algo en la poción, ¿Cierto?-_ Me preguntó.. creo que mi plan ha sido revelado_

_-...-_ _No le respondí_

-Oh rayos Mel, ven pequeña, vamos a ver cuál le pusiste-_ Dijo él mientras me alzaba en su regazo, yo me sonroje, y me bajé_

-Oye.. puede que parezca de 10, pero aún sigo teniendo 16-_ Le reclame_

_-_Si.. tienes razón- _Me respondió, luego, me condujo al laboratorio y abrió su estante de fórmulas, las vi todas y casa una de ellas, hasta que encontré la que yo había utilizado y se la señalé_

-Vaya.. bueno, no es tan grave, volverás a ser normal en 5 días, es suficiente tiempo para la fiesta-_ Me dijo tranquilamente_

_*¿Cómo que no es tan grave?¿Cómo puede decirlo tan tranquilo?Claro en esta dimensión probablemente era normal alguien que disminuía su edad y la aumentaba en 5 días, que una pócima cause tanta cosa.. aunque para él no era ''Tan Grave''* Pensé_

-Oh, si.. Claro, está bien-_ Y eso fué lo único que le dije_

-El primer día(que es hoy) disminuye 6 años, al segundo día, aumenta 3, y luego crece de 1 año hasta el 5to día, que tiene sus 6 años devueltos.. esa pócima negra es una que creé para hacer una broma, Mel-_ Me dijo, esas eran buenas noticias, al menos no tendré 10 años para siempre_

-Lo siento Gumball, no debí haber hecho eso-_ Me disculpé_

-No te preocupes Mel.. en fin, no estaré por 3 días ya que tengo asuntos reales, así que le pediré a Finn que te proteja, ¿Está bien?, no te preocupes por él, es un ''Heróe''-_Me dijo_

_Se levantó y utilizó el teléfono que estaba en la habitación, llamó a ese tal ''Finn''_

-¿Hola, Finn?

-¡Hola Príncipe Gumball!

-Bueno, quisiera pedirte un favor real

-¡A su servicio su majestad!

-Bien.. es que el castillo tiene una nueva invitada, así que quería pedirte que te encargaras de ella, ya que estaré afuera por 3 días..Son ''Asuntos Reales''

-¡No se preocupes su majestad! ¿Cuando empiezo?

-Si se puede, hoy mismo, ella tiene un ''pequeño'' problema

-Ok Príncipe, Voy ya mismo

* * *

**_Schyto_**

**Y así concluye este capítulo, veamos qué pasa cuando Finn se entere de la especie de la inquilina, y su ''Pequeño Problema''..  
**


End file.
